


Tame

by Indifeso



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 在蝙蝠侠发现红头罩身份的那一刻他们精神世界结合了





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> 坑

1.

Jason来到他身边时，Bruce尚且没有遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。那个穿着罗宾服的男孩在蝙蝠洞里黏在他身边，皱着鼻子问个不停。你怎么这么老了还没有找到伴，因为你太阴沉了吗？为什么那些喜欢你的女孩中没有你的灵魂伴侣，因为你知道她们只爱你的钱吗？你的灵魂伴侣要是在地球的另一端怎么办？其实我一点也不介意你另一半的性别。

“停下，Robin。”Bruce用上了蝙蝠侠式的命令口吻，多数人会被吓到，但不包括这个男孩。他抿紧了嘴，转动眼珠，听从命令安静了两秒，又问道：“你的精神世界是什么样的，无数只蝙蝠倒挂在洞中？听起来**真他妈的酷**。”

Bruce脱下蝙蝠头罩，把手放在Jason的头上，想提醒这个孩子他的街头语言不能被带进这里。但他看起来开心又鲜活，难以隐藏的野性难驯，这让他看上去和Dick完全不一样。于是他吞下了苛责的语言，“我相信即使你不是Robin，你的精神世界也一定是一群叽叽喳喳的歌鸲。”

Bruce觉得自己当时转过身后应该是笑了，他记不清了，太多年他想起Jason时都不再会有类似的情绪，怀念伴随着痛苦，除此之外什么都没有。仔细想想，那的确恍如隔世。

Tim来到了他身边，后来Damian也来了。Damian的母亲，Talia，危险又迷人，拥有超过常人的野心。Bruce爱过她，像男人爱女人那样爱，但没有链接，他们不是灵魂伴侣，他很难否认他不为此感到庆幸。

Buce从来没有试图去找寻自己的灵魂伴侣，甚至对此不抱任何期待，即使内心深处叫嚣着缺失和空虚，他也无动于衷。精神链接是共鸣和抚慰，同时也是充满了不稳定性的枷锁。这件事的惊喜和忧虑都来自于你不会知道你的灵魂伴侣是个什么样的人，对大部分人来说，无关紧要，只需要等待那一刻的降临，对Bruce则正相反。

Bruce感受不到自己精神世界的变化，那里只是一片沉寂，毫无波澜，任何试探都得不到回应。这很奇怪，也很罕见，他不知道这是源于他的感知缺陷还是他的精神世界本就如此。如果是后者，大概还能被视为有利于他的另一重身份。但他不相信自己的精神世界会是如此乖巧和温驯，链接形成时对彼此精神世界的感知将会放到最大，他的精神世界对普通人来说也许会是沉重的负担。

如果他的灵魂伴侣是个好人，那么对方就不应该被扯进这场无法预知的冒险中。如果对方是坏人，那他将会面对亲手把自己的灵魂伴侣送进监狱或是阿克汉姆的情形。某种意义上来说两者都糟糕透顶。

2.

Bruce预想过上百种精神链接形成时的场景，他为此专门建了一个文件夹，罗列出详细的应对方案，这听起来不可思议，但的确是Batman的作风。可当事情真正降临时，一切的预想和措施都毫无意义，因为他完完全全低估了那一瞬间灵魂本能的共鸣。

Jason在Bruce面前脱下了红头罩。

Bruce此前持续加速的心跳不能简单归因于肾上腺素，像有一把锤子沉重的连续敲击他的心脏。追踪和反追踪，他们交手，在彼此身上留下痕迹，这场持久的追逐被赋予了特别的意义，是试探也是复仇，还有隐藏其下如同暗潮般涌动的引力。

**那是Jason**，这个认知让Bruce感到一阵战栗，空气在他周围变得粘稠，像是在水中行走。他能感受到Jason的怒气像冰冷的铁，莽撞的冲进他的精神世界。他生出了巨大的渴望，他想靠近Jason，脱下手套去抚摸对方的脸颊，他想撕下该死的多米诺眼罩，捕捉对方的视线。他想占有，于是他慢慢的走上前。

Jason定在原地，似乎在迷惑和震惊中挣扎，他缓慢吞咽，喉结滚动。他们正在建立精神链接，Jason的精神世界在动荡、咆哮，像落入大气层的陨石，Bruce因此感到疼痛。Jason看上去在忍耐和抗拒之间徘徊，他铁青着脸，胸膛急速起伏。但这阻止不了天性，也阻止不了Bruce去拥抱Jason。

Bruce用仅存的理智控制自己迈开步子而不是立刻冲上去，Jason因为过多的感官冲击有些精神恍惚，这个无害的表情让Bruce回忆起那个曾经跟在他身边的孩子，扯着他的披风笑嘻嘻的问什么时候他能开蝙蝠车。Bruce抖着手，觉得那个孩子像是在他的记忆里又死了一回。

一切纷乱的声音在他碰到Jason时就戛然而止，他把Jason紧紧按在自己的怀里，低下头用嘴唇去摩挲对方的脖子。Jason僵着身体，双手垂在身侧一动不动。Bruce头一次清晰的感受自己的精神世界，黑暗阴影如同可怖的怪物，去冲撞和吞噬，带着不顾一切的气势让整个世界倾塌。他们的融合充满痛苦，但这无法冲淡Bruce强烈的归属感。

“Jason。”他在对方的耳边叹息，同时握住对方的后颈，代表掌控和依赖，**他的**。

一直没有反应的Jason突然挣脱了Bruce的手，动作迅猛又决绝，一把匕首架在了他的脖子上，锋利的刀刃泛着森冷的光，就像Jason此刻的眼神。他眯着双眼，冷笑，“这真他妈好笑是不是，比我死而复生还要幽默。”

“——不！“Bruce从喉咙深处压出低吼，也许是在否定的Jason的说法，也许只是单纯不满于被迫中断的肢体接触。

“你要是再敢碰我一下，我就直接捅穿你的喉咙。“Jason的手很稳，除了额头上的冷汗和尾音的颤抖，他看上去完全不像处在精神链接的影响下。

“跟我回去，我们需要一起度过这几天。”Bruce用上了自己的声音，客观的告知了事实。

Jason盯着他，若有所思，“不，完全没有必要。”链接的后遗症在他的精神里肆虐，未来几天还会持续，Bruce说的对，他们应该待在一起。但他在抵抗本能，这让他烦躁又疲惫，还有失落，就像他失去了胳膊或是身体的其他部分。他的匕首在Bruce的侧颈上留下一条长长的伤口，Jason咬牙切齿的说：“我们还有的玩呢。”

3.

“为了你的安全着想，Master Richard，靠近的时候请谨慎一点。“Alfred站在蝙蝠洞入口的楼梯处，听到脚步声，没有回头，眼神依旧放在远处那个焦躁的黑色身影上。

“所以这是真的。”Dick还没踏进蝙蝠洞就已经感受到了空气中的危险张力，“对方没有被咬着喉咙拖回蝙蝠洞，我就该为Bruce的自制力鼓掌，毕竟我们见过不少失去理智的先例。

“靠吃甜食减压也不是健康的选择，现在我要去拿一罐新的蜂蜜，然后泡第三壶红茶。“

“哺乳动物的本能。”Dick忧虑的回答，然后开了一个不成功的玩笑，“蝙蝠也是哺乳动物。”

“Dick。”Bruce大声的喊道。

被叫到名字的青年冲着Alfred点点头，沿着长长的阶梯往下走。每踏出一步，Dick更能清楚的感受到空气中弥漫的紧张和压迫，像一头被侵犯了领地的狼一样龇着牙低吼。如果那不是Bruce，如果不是他对Bruce的自制力有绝对的认知，Dick根本不想靠近一个在链接建立期和自己灵魂伴侣分离的人。

“如果你不急着回布鲁德海文的话，接下来几天的夜巡我想交给你和Tim。”Bruce的头发湿淋淋的，眼睛红的像只兔子，表情僵硬，完美的控制住情绪从缝隙中流出。

“巡逻没问题。你是想就这么熬过这几天，还是发挥你的聪明才智能搞出一个万能药剂。“如果Bruce决定做一件事，那么很少有人能真正拦住他，Dick不打算劝说，他只是想扯着这个机会刺刺Bruce。上次他在建立精神链接时失去了理智，Bruce往他嘴里灌了一打自制药剂，现在回想起来那味道跟活吞了一只沼泽青蛙似的。

Bruce只是用一种平静的眼神看着他，Dick痛恨这种眼神但无可奈何，这就是没得谈的意思了。“我可以去帮你把Jason带回来，我对你的脑子有信心，但他不行。”

“你做不到。”Bruce的脸上闪过一丝不合时宜的自信，Dick眯起双眼，赞美该死的灵魂伴侣，“不要去找Jason，他会杀掉你的。“

“他本来就是这么打算的，杀掉你，还有我，之后就轮到Tim，有什么区别吗？”在知道对方是Jason以前Dick最先接触的信息是关于红头罩，回忆并没有缓解他的警惕感，谁都看得出Jason的满腔愤怒和杀意，精神链接不可逆，悬而未决的事实只会让情况更加尴尬。

“他想要的只是我的痛苦，而不是你和Tim。如果他想把其他人牵扯进来，我会阻止他，但不会放弃他。”

“因为他是你的灵魂伴侣？”

“不，因为他是Jason。”

“好吧，他是你的了。”

4.

Dick答应的爽快，反悔的更爽快。说到底那个人是Jason，他看着对方下葬，看着Bruce为他默哀。即使他能把Jason当作罪犯去提防和警惕，但他无法将对方当成毫无关联的人弃之不管。Bruce觉得这是他和Jason两个人事，但从Jason以红头罩的身份策划了整件事情开始，所有人，包括Tim，都已被牵扯其中。

在夜巡完后Dick摸去了Jason的安全屋，定位Jason的行踪简直轻而易举，他这段时间在哥谭制造的骚乱不比夜空中的蝙蝠灯更隐蔽。凌晨四点半，Dick蹲在房顶上，保持这个姿势将近一个半小时。

Jason慢悠悠的走到安全屋门口，手插在口袋里，夜色浓重，街道昏暗无光。他突然转身准确的看向Dick的方向，扬起声音说：“Nightwing。“Dick跳下来，直面黑黝黝的枪口，他们对峙了几秒，Jason完全不费心收敛他具有强烈敌意和攻击性的气息，像疯狂蔓延的藤蔓，宣示领地的主权。

“收敛一点，如果你不想把全城的罪犯都吸引过来。”Dick冷冷的说，Jason的焦虑显而易见，隐隐在失控的边缘，和他担心的一样。

Jason收起枪，对Dick偏了偏头，“假设你不是来找我打架的，为了表达我们久别重逢的喜悦，我决定请你进来做客，而不是用子弹射穿你的太阳穴。“

Jason开门，解除警报，开灯，Dick跟进去，不太舒服的扭扭肩膀，整个屋子像是被疯长的水藻填满，密闭，黏腻，让人窒息。Jason的住处还算干净，黄色的吊灯，冰箱，料理台，床垫，踩上去咯吱作响的木地板，还有中央桌子上摆的整整齐齐的枪械和零件。

“你要喝茶吗？”Jason背对着Dick把脱下的头罩放在床垫上问道，Dick什么都不想要，他只想快点说完话然后离开，“不用了，谢谢。”

“正好，我根本没有茶包。”Jason打开冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒，对Dick晃了晃，“我有啤酒，但我不想分给你。”

Dick无视了这种幼稚的挑衅，直截了当的说：“你在四天之内杀了二十一个人，每一个我都替你数着，你在无意识用这种方式减压。如果你想当一个精神失常的红头罩，我答应了Bruce将你留给他，但我不能容忍你将精神链接当作伤害Bruce的便利。“

“我们共享痛苦。“Jason面对Dick的指责无动于衷。

“你们共享**一切**。“Dick强调，“你不能否认精神链接带给你的冲动，你想要Bruce，这是本能，从你拒绝本能开始，你就在通过这种方式伤害Bruce。“

“你的出发点就错了，整件事的核心并不在于我们的精神链接。就算我现在回去和Bruce度过这段时期，之后呢？我不会因为链接就变成他的大宝贝大甜心，然后我们就得从头再来一遍，没有意义并且浪费时间。我在你们的眼中看到怜悯，就好像我是寻求关注误入歧途的孩子，你们试图捞我一把，然后我们又可以成为欢欢乐乐一家人。现在你们尚且抱有希望，但再过不久，你们就会意识到我早已跨出了那条线，我不寻求原谅，也不打算改变我的行事风格。“

Jason用一种淡漠的眼神看着Dick，好像这从头到尾都不是他感兴趣的话题，他挥挥手，说：“就算你说的是对的，你猜怎么着，我只要在他面前用最痛苦的方式死掉，那我就会成为永远的胜者。“

Dick惊恐的睁大眼睛，怒火升腾，“——不！“

Jason用手势打断了他的话，有点厌倦这场不可能有结论的争论，“这是悖论，我恨他，同时本能让我渴望他，这两者造就的悲剧远不是我们双方中一方的死亡能够平息的。不是今天，就是明天，痛苦是必然的，以何种方式出现并无区别。可笑的是连我自己也分不清是杀掉他还是不杀他让我感到更痛快。“

“命运就是个婊子，Grayson。“Jason点燃了一支烟，红色的火星明明灭灭，“在你以为不会更糟糕的时候，它还会继续把你推往深渊。”


End file.
